Dark Choice's
by slayer0507
Summary: Buffy moves to Mystic Falls college, but finds her life her is not at quiet as she thought it would be. Some hard choice's are to be made when she meets the Original Vampire Klaus.
1. Chapter 1 - New Places

Hi,

Decided to start a new story, again this one's a Buffy/Klaus fan fic, am not sure if I will carry on with the other, not decided yet. I did want to start a fresh

Hope you enjoy it. It starts at the beginning of Vampire Diaries Season 3, Buffy just Graduated and moved to Mystic Falls college, to find life not as quiet as she had hoped, especially when she meets the big bad Klaus.

* * *

**Dark Choices**

**Chapter 1 **  
**New Places**

Buffy sat intrigued in her first lecture at College; she had decided to take on psychology as her only class. Between a new city, leaving her family and friends behind, college and slaying, she only imagined it was going to be tough enough, without a heavy work schedule. Two hours later the class ended, and she made her way to the library to pick up some books for class.

Buffy managed to find all her books, and was making her over to check out desk, when she bumped into something that sent her books to the floor.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't see you at all". Buffy looked up from trying to gather her books, to find some cute guy standing over her, he bent down so they were level. "Here let me help you" he smiled.  
"Thanks" Buffy answered.  
They both stood and he handed over the rest of her books.  
"So am guessing it's your first day here?" he questioned.  
"Yeah, that obvious?" Buffy smiled.  
"Don't feel bad, college can be a confusing place, its Derek by the way" He smiled.  
"Buffy" she answered.  
"Well Buffy, will you be attending the big Lockwood party tonight?" Derek asked.  
"Maybe, I haven't really thought about it"  
"Well Buffy, it's where all the cool kids will be"  
Buffy laughed a little at him.  
"Would be good to see you there" he was flirting with her now.  
"I guess I could swing by, if it's what the cool kids are doing" Buffy laughed and Derek laughed in return.  
"Great, maybe I'll see you there" he nodded and left the library.

Buffy finished up and made her way home. She didn't really fancy a party but she thought it was probably a good idea to go and make some new friends. She had moved to Mystic Falls a few weeks ago and not really made the effort to meet any one new. She wanted to try to have some part of her life that was normal. She had left Sunnydale after graduation, she had blown up the school defeated the mayor, she had quit the council and no longer followed their rules, and after Angel had left town she didn't really know what she wanted to do, her mum had wanted college for her, but she knew she couldn't stay in Sunnydale any longer, she felt trapped there, a fresh start was what she needed, she just hoped the slayer part of her life was going to be quieter now that she was no longer living on the hell mouth.

* * *

Buffy had just grabbed a drink from the Lockwood kitchen, it was cheap beer, but she wasn't surprised this place was full of students.

"Excuse me, have we met?" a guy approached Buffy, tall handsome with sandy coloured hair and plenty of stubble, he was eyeing her suspiciously.  
"No, I don't think so" Buffy snapped back at him. He was seriously too old to be hitting on her, she rolled her eyes.  
"No, I seriously recognise you from somewhere, you're new here?" He asked  
"Yeah, I just moved here" Buffy answered.  
"Where did you move from?" he inquired  
"Sunnydale" The guy raised his eyebrows,  
"Sunnydale, that's an interesting town" he sighed.  
"You've been?" Buffy asked, more interested in this guy.  
"Yeah, once. I was looking for some answers, I didn't stay long."  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Buffy asked.  
"Not exactly, I did pick up some good advice from a friend though, and that's were I recognize you from, Sunnydale high school." He remembered.  
"Yeah I went there, what about you? You don't look like a student" Buffy giggled and the guy laughed along with her.  
"No, not a student, I have a friend who worked there, Rupert."  
"Rupert? As in Giles?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah, we go back and he helped me figure some stuff out, you know him well?".  
"Yeah he's my wat.. erm was my Liberian. At the school I mean." Buffy tried to cover herself.  
"Yeah I remember, he was always good with the books." He sighed and looked at Buffy "I'm Rik by the way".  
"Nice to meet you Rik, am Buffy." She smiled at him, but he stopped in his tracks.  
"Buffy" he seemed a little shocked and was looking at her up and down.  
"What is it?" Buffy asked.  
"Giles told me about you, you were his slayer?" Rik whispered and now it was Buffy's turn to be shocked.  
"Erm, yeah. He told you about me?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah kind of, he told me he had been positioned there as your watcher, did he come here with you. Rik inquired.  
"No, some stuff happened, long story but I quit the council and decided to break free start a fresh, Giles is headed back to England, and I decided on Mystic Falls college."  
"Right, a Slayer in Mystic Falls" Rik Laughed. "You really couldn't have come at a better time." He looked down at her with raised eyebrows.  
"I don't like the sound of that" Buffy laughed, "Let me guess, vampire problems?"  
"Not exactly hell mouthy, but it's pretty bad here, trust me you won't be bored here."  
"So much for a quiet life." Buffy mumbled.

Buffy and Rik Talked for a while, mostly about school and some of the horrors they had seen in Sunnydale, it was then a small brunette approached.  
"Rik, can I borrow you a sec?" she asked.  
"Yeah sure, I'll see you around, be great to have you here" Rik nodded towards Buffy, and she watched him leave.

Buffy and grabbed another drink, and went to walk outside, it was then she noticed the girl from earlier in hysterics over some one's body.  
"What's happening?" Buffy ran over.  
"Nothing, he's fine, erm too much to drink." She spoke quietly, but there were tears in her eyes.

Buffy kneeled down it was Rik; she tried to find a pulse there was none.  
"He's dead." Buffy looked up at the girl "Who did this?" she almost shouted.  
"It's not what you think, he's going to be fine, he'll wake up" the girl stammered.  
"Tell me" Buffy stood up and shouted which made the girl cry a little more.  
"He's ring, it will protect him."  
Buffy looked down and saw Rik wore some ring with a symbol on it; she wasn't surprised he would find a way to protect himself; hunters were good at protecting themselves. Buffy heard some crashing coming from the house, both her and the girl ran towards the house and into a back room, Buffy made it first, and saw two vampires battling it out a young blonde haired girl and a dark-haired vampire, he had her pinned to the table at the side an older man on his knees bleeding from the neck in agony.

"I'm stronger than you" The guy shouted holding her at the neck. She kicked him and shoved him hard against the wall shouting back at him.  
"Yeah, well I'm angrier" she charged him and throw him a glass panel door, then charged back and grabbed the older man, still bleeding. Buffy was about to step in and when she heard the girl speak again. "It's okay, daddy I can heal you." And with that she dashed out of the room with him.

The guy reappeared and started at both her and the dark-haired girl.  
"And who might you be?" he asked staring at Buffy with anger in his eyes.  
"none of your business" Buffy snapped back at him, and he took a menacing step forward, when the girl spoke.  
"Damon don't." She stepped forward as though she was trying to protect Buffy, and Buffy almost laughed.  
"I wasn't, just need to fix some memories" he raised his eyebrows and stepped in front of Buffy. His pupils dilated and he spook more softly and calmly this time. "Your going to forget everything you saw tonight, forget you met us..."

Buffy rolled her eyes and shoved him hard against the chest and double kicked him hard sending him to the floor. Buffy lowered herself and pulled a wooden stake from her inside her boot. "Guess I can't be compelled" Buffy snickered and stepped forward, ready for the kill.

Damon jumped up, and tried to rush her but Buffy side-stepped him and pulled his arm back further than it should go, she let go when she heard a crack and kicked him in the back sending him to his knees again. "Guess, I'm faster and stronger than you too" Buffy snickered

He let out a pained growl and Buffy held her stake up aiming for his heart. When the girl raced in front of Buffy, holding her hands up.

"Don't please, it not what you think" she screamed.  
"Really? So this guys not a vampire, and he didn't snap Rik's neck out there, left him for dead and tried to kill that guy before starting another fight" Buffy snapped back.  
"Rik will be fine, and so will Bill, things are complicated here, but Damon's a good guy really". The girl was trying to convince her.  
"He has you compelled?" Buffy asked  
"No, he just lost his temper, a lots going on."

Buffy took a step back, and looked at this girl she was desperate to save this vampire, and she believed she wasn't compelled, did she love him?

"You want me to let him go?" Buffy asked. Damon stood up and faced Buffy, his eyes still full of anger. He looked Buffy up and down  
"I'll take care of Rik." He left keeping his distance from Buffy.

Buffy turned her eyes back on to the girl. "It won't end well, hanging out with vampires, trust me" Buffy said calmly.  
"I'm starting to figure that out, it's been a difficult few months." She looked at Buffy her tears disappearing how.  
"Is Damon your boyfriend?" Buffy asked curious.  
"No" she giggled a little and rolled her eyes, "His brother Stefan, he's my boyfriend." She answered.  
"Right and he's where? Shouldn't he be the one cleaning his brother's mess up?" Buffy asked.  
"He's usually is, but he's not... not in town right now" she looked down and Buffy could tell this was a sore topic.  
"I'm Buffy by the way, I just moved into town" she tried to lighten the mood.  
"Elena, you picked a crazy town to move into." She laughed and Buffy laughed back with her.  
"Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that, guess I'll fit right in." Buffy nodded.  
"Are you a vampire?" Elena whispered the last part.  
"No, not a vampire." Buffy answered.  
"Sorry, it's just you can't be compelled and you took Damon out so easily." She was curious.  
"Your friend Rik, you know what he is?" Buffy asked.  
"You're a hunter? I've still never seen a hunter fight like that." She asked.  
"I'm very good" Buffy laughed and Elena laughed too. "I should go" Buffy said wanting to get home, it had been a long day, Elena nodded.  
"It was nice to meet you Buffy, I guess I'll see you around."  
"Yeah, I guess. Tell Rik to swing by when he gets a minute, it was great to catch up with him." Buffy spoke more at ease with her now.  
"Sure, I'll tell him." Elena nodded. And with that Buffy left the Lockwood house and made her way home.

It had been a long day, she figured she should have a chat with Rik and get up to date with the whole vampire situation going on, something was telling her, she was defiantly not in for a quiet life here.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lessons

Chapter 2  
Lessons

There was a knock coming from the front door, Buffy made her way to the door to find Rik on the other side.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Buffy inquired. "Thought I'd swing by, fill you in on the town's business, if you're interested?" Rik answered with a smile.  
"Right, guess I best be informed, come on in"  
Buffy stepped aside to let Rik in, she shut the door behind them and entered the living room to take a seat, Rik followed and took a seat across from her.  
"Can I get you anything?" Buffy asked.  
"I'll take a whiskey if you have any?" Rik looked serious and Buffy laughed.  
"You're serious?" Buffy asked a little shocked it was early afternoon and Rik just nodded.

Buffy came back a moment later with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and Rik raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm guessing I'm probably going to need one." Buffy told him and he laughed.

Buffy poured them both a drink and sat back with crossed legs, eager to know the town's history, whatever was going on, it couldn't be as bad as the hell mouth.

Rik took as sip of his drink "Where to start." He said more to himself.  
"Tell me about Damon, is he a threat? I let him go because Elena was desperate to protect him." Buffy stated.  
"Damon's a good guy, he pretends not to be, and sure sometimes he does the wrong thing, it's usually for the right reason, or it is to him at least." Rik spoke.  
"Snapping your neck was for a right reason?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
"He is anger issues, doesn't like being told what to do, and a lot's been going on lately." Rik paused for a moment and then began again.

"Damon and Stefan are brothers, they lived in Mystic Falls originally a few hundred years ago, they were turned by a vampire a doppelganger named Katherine, and she was on the run and left them. A few months ago we found out that Elena is the doppelganger to Katherine, her blood was needed to break a curse placed on an original vampire."  
"Original Vampire?" Buffy interrupted.  
"There was a family, the first ever vampire's they were turned into vampires by the original witch, am not sure how many they were, but we've met some here, the oldest Elijah his younger sister Rebekah and his brother Klaus, and here's where its gets interesting. Klaus is not just an original vampire he is half werewolf too, a hybrid. The original witch placed a curse on him to suppress his wolf side, he spent nearly a thousand years trying to break, finally a month ago Klaus found Elena, turned her aunt into a vampire, killed her along with another wolf and drained Elena off her blood, leaving her for dead, luckily we managed to find a way to save her. He left town with Stefan after that, Stefan left to save his brother, Klaus's blood is the only cure to a wolf bite and Damon had been bit. Stefan went off the rails I guess, the human blood doesn't go well with him, sends him crazy." Rik finished his drink and poured another.

"Elena didn't give up, she looked everywhere for him, it wasn't till recently he came back to town with Klaus, he want to happy to find out Elena was alive, but it turns out her blood was the cure for him to make more hybrids so now he has Stefan protecting her, he's turned off him humanity and is not in a good place." Rik Finished.  
"Okay, so we stake this Klaus guy and the compulsion ends right?" Buffy stated.  
"The only way to kill an original is with a white oak stake, we had one but used it on Elijah, it doesn't kill them just puts them in like a limbo state, even if we had another stake it wouldn't work on Klaus he's a hybrid, we have no way of killing him, it's something we're looking into." Rik answered.

"An original vampire that can't be killed, and wants to create hybrids, yeah it's defiantly complicated here." Buffy sighed. "Do you have any plans?" Buffy asked.  
"Were looking into waking a vampire who's a hunter, he claims he can kill Klaus, turns out he's also Klaus's farther."  
"And he wants to kill Klaus? Why?" Buffy asked.  
"It's not his real farther, his mother had an affair and that's where his wolf side comes from." Rik answered.  
"Okay, and Elena what is she doing about Stefan?" Buffy asked.  
"Elena's trying to get him to turn his humanity back on, it's being hard. She's been talking to Rebekah trying to get information about her family and information about Mikael their farther."  
"So we wake Mikael then?" Buffy asked.  
"It's already done, Klaus will be back any day, were just waiting, and we could do with having you around, having extra muscle won't hurt." Rik smiled and Buffy gave a little laugh.  
"Sure, I'll help, whatever you need" Buffy answered.  
"I'm training with Elena at the moment, having a slayer there; you could help us both with training, if you're up for it?" Rik asked. Buffy laughed a little. "What's funny?"  
"Nothing, it's just you remind me a little of Giles." Buffy looked at Rik and smiled. "I'll help you with training, I could use the work out, and it's been a while."

* * *

It was late evening and Buffy had just ordered a whiskey at the bar at the Grill, she didn't normally drink, especially whiskey but she needed something strong to get her through training with Rik, she had to go easy on him. It was then Damon appeared at the side of her, with a smirk on his face and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
"Actually I do" Buffy said hastily.  
"Rik told me about you." He ignored her, and Buffy glared at him.  
"Good, then you'll know to stay away from Me."  
"Why would I do that?" He was serious, was he looking for a fight.  
"You looking for a fight, because am warning you, I will win every time." Buffy smirked.  
"You seem so sure" Damon spat back at her, and Buffy stepped up.  
"I'm serious, you push me, and I won't let you go next time."

Damon paused for a moment, and smiled at her before he continued.  
"I'm sure I'll see you around, I can tell it's going to be fun." He smiled and Buffy rolled her eyes.

Damon left and Buffy finished her drink and sighed where was Rik. She was supposed to meet him here and then go on patrol together. They had planned to patrol and train together and then teach Elena some moves to protect herself. Buffy sighed again; she couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into.

"Can I get you another drink?" A soft mysterious voice coming from the side of her spoke.

Buffy looked up, sat on the stool next to her, a guy with light brown hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that showed off his dimples, Buffy couldn't help but smile back, he was defiantly good looking. But she didn't have time for any kind of dating and she was sure she was not ready to move on.

"No thanks" Buffy answered him, and he continued to smile at her.  
"You seemed deep in thought there; perhaps a drink will help ease your mind."  
Buffy laughed slightly, "I was just thinking, I'm actually waiting for someone."  
"A boyfriend?" he inquired.  
"A friend" Buffy answered, she thought maybe she should wait outside, she didn't want to lead this guy on, yet she didn't want to leave. His smile seemed so infectious she couldn't help but smile back at him.  
"Well, it seems your friend is late." He stated, and ordered two whiskeys from the bar guy. He passed one to Buffy and took a sip of his own.  
What was it with this town, did the guy's not take no for an answer.  
"Thanks" Buffy spoke quietly, something was telling her to leave. Her spider sense was all off a sudden going off, and she looked over at this stranger sat beside her.  
"Are you meeting some one?" She asked him.  
"No, just out for the fresh air, love." He seemed all serious now. "You lived in Mystic Falls long?" he asked her.  
"No, I just moved here. I just started at Mystic Falls College, what about you?" She knew she should leave but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his.  
"I come and go; Mystic Falls was my home once a long time ago. It's been a long time since I was last here." He answered still staring at her.  
"How long will you stay?" Buffy asked.  
"I haven't decided, I have a few things to take care of here." He said so serious and Buffy couldn't help but smile, she wondered if it was girl problems. He smiled back at her.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Business or girl problems?" Buffy asked.  
"All business, sweetheart" he stated. "Maybe I could take you out some time?" He leaned in closer and spoke softly "I can ensure you, I would never keep you waiting, love." He leaned back and smiled at her, and she smiled back he was hitting on her.  
"Maybe" Buffy nodded her head "But I don't go out with strangers." She finished.  
He took a step forward and gently held her by the chin forcing her head up gently, so she could look into his eyes, once their eyes were locked he let go and smiled.  
"My name is Klaus." He said confidently.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bring it on

**Chapter 3**  
**Bring it on**

Buffy felt shock run through her body, this was the vampire hybrid that can't be killed. He was standing in front of her staring at her, his eyes burning into hers. He was not what she expected; she thought he would look older. Buffy broke eye contact and took a step back.  
"Klaus." She whispered.

He stepped forward and Buffy took another step backwards, suddenly realising the situation she was in. He had no idea who she was, he couldn't but his stare was so intense he eyes never left her.  
"Everything okay? Love." He asked

"I have to leave." Buffy turned round to leave and he was there in front of her, his face so serious, Buffy saw something dark in his eyes flash.  
"Don't be rude, love. At least tell me your name?" He asked.  
"I don't think this is a good idea." Buffy said, she had to be forceful, keep her identity safe. Klaus didn't move, he just stared at her.

"Buffy, is everything okay?" Rik approached them both cautiously.  
"Buffy, it is" Klaus smiled at her, and she ignored him.  
Buffy looked back up at Rik "You're late. "Buffy said annoyed.  
"Sorry something came up." Rik raised his eyebrows at her "We should leave, that something could use your attention." He whispered at her and Buffy smiled.  
"Sounds intriguing" Buffy laughed, "Let's go." She spoke to Rik and they began to leave, Klaus stepped in front of her, he seemed confused that she would be with Rik.  
"Until next time, Buffy" He smiled at her, and went back to the bar.

Buffy took a deep breath when they got outside, and she was finally away from Klaus, she looked up and Rik was eyeing her suspiciously.  
"Was he hitting on you?" Rik asked, and Buffy laughed.  
"Yeah, I think so" Buffy sighed, "Can you imagine my surprise when he told me his name, I had no idea what to say to him."  
"You should probably stay away, soon as he finds out who you are, it won't be safe." Rik was concerned.  
"So, what's up?" Buffy asked.  
"Am taking you to the Salvatore's place, we have everything we need, a plan's in place and we need you."  
"Okay, lead the way." Buffy answered.

* * *

Buffy followed Rik into the Salvatore house and into the living room, where Elena and Damon stood by the fireplace and another guy on the sofa drinking some kind of whiskey. Buffy assumed by the atmosphere that it was Stefan, Elena's vampire boyfriend who had turned his humanity off and was compelled to Klaus. Buffy sat across from him.

"Stefan I presume?" she asked him, and he nodded.  
"Buffy, and what part do you play in this?" he sat forward.  
"I think the less you know, the better" Buffy answered, and looked away. "So tell me the plan." She looked at Rik who sat in the chair on the other side of the room.

It was Stefan who spoke, "We have Mikael here, ready with a stake made from the white oak tree, the only weapon that can kill an original, and Klaus is in town. The plan is that Mikael take him down tomorrow night at the homecoming party."  
"Okay, and can we trust Mikael?" Buffy asked.  
"He'll kill Klaus, he wants revenge. It's what he'll do afterwards but that's another problem for another day." Damon answered and Buffy nodded her head.  
"What do you need me to do?" Buffy asked.  
"Just keep close tabs on Klaus tomorrow, follow him, keep out of sight, and step in if you need to." Rik answered her. "We have the advantage that Klaus has no idea who you are, so keep out of sight till the last minute." Rik finished.  
"What about everyone else?" Buffy asked and Damon took a step forward.  
"Stefan stays in the background, he's compelled so needs to stay away from Klaus, Elena will be the bait, keep him distracted and I will be behind Mikael, everything else I will take care of." Damon finished.

Buffy nodded, although she wasn't sure if she trusted Damon, he had anger issues, would he be able to take care of everything. Buffy looked towards Stefan, suppose Damon was the best bet, Stefan couldn't be trusted she needed to keep an eye on him, make sure he didn't do anything stupid to ruin this.

"Okay, I'll watch Klaus and keep an eye on things" Buffy said looking at Stefan. She didn't trust him, she looked round and thought did she really trust anyone here, two vampires, a girl in love with a vampire and a hunter all working together to take an original vampire down, she could of laughed if it wasn't for the high atmosphere in the room. Buffy got up to leave; she was tired and wanted to rest for tomorrow.  
"I'll see you all tomorrow then" Buffy said.

They all said their goodbyes and Rik dropped Buffy off at home. She walked up to the front porch and unlocked her door; she felt some one watching her. Buffy spun around and looked around it was dark and quite. It was late so no one was around, yet she knew someone was there watching her. Whoever it was, they weren't going to make themselves known. Buffy rolled her eyes and went inside locking the door. She made her way upstairs and changed into her pyjamas, it had been a long day and she knew tomorrow was going to be an even longer one.


	4. Chapter 4 - Doomed

Chapter 4  
Doomed

Buffy had chosen a black strapped silk dress for the dance, she had paired it with some black ankle boots and a black shoulder purse that contained her cell and a stake, and she knew it wouldn't work on Klaus or any hybrid but it was a weapon and she knew how to use it.

She arrived at the Lockwood house with Elena and her friend Matt, Elena had staked Rebekah earlier with the dagger dipped in white oak ash, she had been taken out of the game, and no one had trusted her to betray her brother.

The vampire Buffy had seen fighting Damon the last time she was here came bounding towards them.  
"Klaus is here." She announced looking at them in turn, and settling on Buffy last she gave her confused look.  
"Where is he?" Elena asked her.  
"Outside, he arranged the party to be moved here." The girl answered.  
Buffy turned toward Elena, "Am on it." She nodded.  
"Be careful." Elena whispered after her.

Buffy made her way outside, the party looked amazing. There were lanterns all the way around the house, and a stage had been set up with a live band. The party was in full swing. Buffy scanned the crowd looking for Klaus but she couldn't spot him, it was then she heard his voice. Buffy swung round and spotted him, he was stood on the stage, with a smirk on his face.

"I want to thank you all for being here to celebrate with me; it's been a long time coming." He said with amusement, he then left the stage and the band began to play again.

Buffy stayed back but kept an eye on Klaus, she watched him as he made his way up to Stefan. For some reason she felt nervous she was not used to relaying on a bunch of vampires, but she guessed this wasn't a usual fight, she had never even known about original vampires, and it made her uneasy knowing they were extremely dangerous to kill, it seemed so many things could go wrong with this plan, there where to many emotions involved, too many people that couldn't be trusted, she had a feeling this was not going to go as planned.

She kept watching Stefan and Klaus; it seemed they were in a heated debate about something. But she wasn't close enough to hear what it was about, she had remember to keep her distance, Klaus had no idea she was the slayer and it needed to stay that way, they needed some element of surprise, if they hoped to take him down. Stefan soon left, and Klaus continued to roam around the crowd coming to a stop at another guy, he was pointing in to the crowd, it looked like Klaus was threatening him, he then moved onto Elena. He was making his way through the group probably warning them all off. Elena stalked off after her conversation with Klaus, and he seemed to be grinning to himself. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked back towards him, but he wasn't there she scanned the crowd panicking where had he gone. She walked forwards still scanning the area, she had to find him. She took a step back and bumped into something solid, she spun round to his infectious grin and playful eyes staring back at her.

"Looking for someone Love?" Klaus grinned at her, and Buffy stopped in her tracks, she had to keep him occupied.  
"No" Buffy answered, she wasn't sure what to say to him, she could feel her heart racing and he just continued to grin at her.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Buffy asked unsure she wanted to hear the answer, but she had to keep him busy until it was time.  
"I find you interesting." He answered, all serious.  
"Why's that?" Buffy asked.  
"A college student hanging out at a homecoming dance, why is that?" He asked and Buffy grinned at him.  
"Well, I could ask you the same thing, you're not a high school student, or any kind of student." Buffy stated.  
"I have business here." Klaus stated back at her.  
"And so do I." Buffy nodded.  
"Business with your friend Rik, is that who you were looking for?" Klaus asked and Buffy smiled, why was he so interested in Rik.  
"Rik is not here, and he's just an old friend." Buffy answered, Klaus nodded seeming pleased with her answer.  
"Klaus is that short for something?" Buffy asked, trying to act like she was showing an interest.  
"My name is Nicklaus, but that's the name my farther gave me, I go by Klaus." He answered.  
"Do you not get along with your farther?" Buffy asked knowing full well this was going to be a sore subject, he didn't seem to get angry though he just dismissed it.  
"You could say that love, but let's not talk about such dark times." Klaus stared at her, and she could feel her heart beating quick, she dint know why he had such an impact on her, maybe because she was nervous, she had never known someone like him.

Buffy tore her eyes away from him "What do you want to talk about?" She asked.  
"I wanna talk about you." He asked smiling and Buffy laughed.  
"Tell me, why choose Mystic Falls?" he asked.  
"It's a long story." Buffy said all serious, her past was not something she ever wanted to discuss.  
"I have all the time in the world." He seemed serious too, and Buffy gave a weak smile.

She looked up and saw Damon hovering by the back door, he nodded his head at her. It was time, this was happening now.  
"In that case am going to need a drink" Buffy hinted towards Klaus and he took a step forward still smiling at her.  
"Champagne?" he asked her, and Buffy nodded her head.  
"Sure." She answered.

Buffy waited a few minutes after he had left and noticed everyone seemed to be heading outside, it was happening now, she had to get inside. She quickly made her way through the back door and slipped in quietly, she made her way to the front of the house, where she spotted Klaus, he was there by the front door talking to what Buffy assumed was a hybrid. Buffy crept forward when they both spun around to face her. The hybrid came closer to her, he came to a stop in front of her and his eyes dilated he was going to try compel her to leave. Buffy rolled her eyes she hated compulsion, instead she stepped forward and sent her elbow flying into his face, he took a stumble backwards, at first he seemed shocked that she had hit him, then it sunk in and he charged her, but Buffy was ready for him she grabbed his arm and broke it quickly he let out a deep growl and Buffy slammed her leg into his knee, hearing another crack he fell to the floor, and Buffy let go of his arm, the hybrid letting out a cry, Buffy stepped forward and in one quick clean move she snapped his neck, letting his limp body fall to the floor, she knew he wasn't dead but he was out of the game for now.

She looked up and Klaus stood staring at her menacing and dark with blood lust in his eyes, he was angry now. He took a step towards her, and Buffy knew this was going to be it; she was going to have to fight him. She readied herself but he didn't move he just glared at her. It was then Mikael came up behind Klaus he stood at the front door, unable to cross the bearer into the house. Buffy looked towards him and Klaus noticed something else had drawn her attention.

"Hello Nicklaus" Mikael said calmly and Klaus spun around to face him, shocked.  
"Hello Mikael, why don't you come in? Aw yes I forget you can't." Klaus said cocky.  
"Well you could come outside." Mikael answered back.  
"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb" Klaus smirked.  
"They can't kill me" Mikael stated  
"True but it will make a hell of a party game, all I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they will pounce." Klaus spoke with confidence and Mikael smiled.  
"The big bad wolf, you haven't changed, still hiding behind your play things, like a coward, let's not forget they maybe sired to you, but there still part vampire, which means they can be compelled." He said with a smile.

It was then one of Klaus's hybrids showed up at the side of Mikael holding Elena by the neck; she passed her to Mikael, where he held her tightly. Buffy stepped forward, this had escalated, was she supposed to bait like this, she was at risk too much here, Buffy walked forward and Klaus stretched his arm out across to the door frame so she couldn't leave the house.

"Come out and face me Nicklaus, or she dies" Mikael threatened.  
"Go ahead, Kill her." Klaus spoke quietly now, all the confidence gone.  
"No, Klaus. He'll do it" Elena began to cry.  
"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your ombanaitions" Mikael shouted.  
"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you." Klaus spat back at him, Buffy could tell he was upset now, and something inside made her feel kind of sorry for him.  
"To what end Nicklaus, so you can live forever, with no one by your side. No one care about you any more boy. Who do you have loyal to you, other than those forced. No One" he was shouting at Klaus now.  
"Am calling our bluff farther." Klaus sated quietly.  
"Face me you coward" he shouted again.  
"My whole life, you have underestimated me, if you kill her you lose your leverage, so go ahead kill her" Klaus spoke, and when no one spoke for a few seconds he shouted.  
"Kill her".

"Your impulsive Nicklaus, it is the one thing that keeps you from being truly great" Mikael spoke softly again now.

he then stabbed Elena in the back letting her drop to the floor. Elena let out a whimper and was silent. Buffy came forward, but Damon beat her to the punch and tackled Klaus to the floor, stabbing him with a steak, Klaus let out a cry. It was then behind Elena stood up and smiled at Mikael.

"Katherine?" Mikael asked and she smiled at him and spun round.  
"Bah Boom" she laughed and throw out some wolf bane bombs, taking care of all the hybrids and with that she disappeared.

Buffy bought her attention back to Damon who lifted the oak tree stake and was bringing it down upon Klaus, when Stefan tackled Damon, sending him across the room. Klaus took the opportunity to grab the stake and lunge at Mikael sending the stake into his heart with force. Klaus took a step backwards and watched his farther burn. He then turned back around and whipped the tears from his face.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon shouted at Klaus.  
Klaus took a step forward "He's earnt his freedom". He took a step toward Stefan and dilated his pupils.  
"Thank you my friend, you no longer have to do as I say." And with that the compulsion was gone and so was Stefan.

Damon got up from the floor and edged towards Buffy, she was unsure now if they were going to make it out alive now. Klaus looked up at Buffy and started that intense glare; he made no effort to move towards her. Damon grabbed Buffy by the arm and pulled her out the back door.

Damon drove her home, they sat in silence. There plan had failed, and now they had an angry un killable hybrid out for them. He pulled up outside her house.  
"Guess another plan is in order" Buffy said deflated and Damon smiled back at her.  
"I don't know, I think were kind of doomed." He said with a grin and Buffy laughed.  
"Right, well were doomed together." Buffy smiled and got out of the car.  
"I'll see you around" Buffy said and shut the car door.

She made her way up to the front door as Damon speed off, he hadn't spoken much but she could tell he was really angry with Stefan and she didn't blame him, he had ruined everything.

Buffy froze, she felt those eyes again staring into the back off her, she wondered who it was that was watching her, she then felt a shiver and she knew this time they were making their presence known. She spun around, only to face those blood thirsty eyes.

"Hello Love" Klaus said though gritted teeth and took a step towards her, pinning her to the front door.


	5. Chapter 5 - Who Are You?

Chapter 5  
Who are you?

Buffy had her back up against the door, while Klaus stood directly in front of her, his eyes bore into hers, and Buffy could see the anger behind his eyes.

"Who are you?" Klaus growled.  
He edged forward, closing the space between them, he was so close there bodies were almost touching and although he was angry and threatening Buffy couldn't help but feel like electric was shooting through her body, all her senses on the edge. She needed to ready herself for what was going to happen next, all she had to do was make it inside the house where he couldn't get to her. She didn't usually back down from a fight, but she was up against an original vampire and she had no way hurting him. He's stare became so intense and she realised she had not answered him and there had been a few minutes of silence.

"Where is Stefan?" Klaus spat at her.  
"How should I know?" Buffy spat back at him.  
"You're lying, you're helping him." He slammed his fist into the door beside her head, but she didn't flinch, she almost laughed.  
"Something Funny Love?" Klaus asked.  
"Why would I be helping Stefan, he's lost his mind." Buffy answered.  
"You expect me to believe you, you just show up in town at the same time we do, and you were at the house." Klaus said losing his patience.  
"I go to college here." Buffy smiled sarcastically.  
"Did you help him?" He asked again.  
"I told you, No. I have nothing do with whatever Stefan's done, I was helping Damon and Elena take you out." Buffy answered honestly, looking for a way to get out of the situation and get some cover from him. But Klaus laughed and removed his hand from the door taking a step back; he looked Buffy up and down and gave a devilish smile.

"Let's see, young attractive women, small but strong and stubborn, some serious attitude about you, and I watched you take down a hybrid with ease, my guess would be a slayer." Klaus looked her up and down like he was confirming his theory about her, Buffy didn't answer and Klaus smiled like her silence was her confirmation.  
"I've come across a few slayers in my time, they didn't last very long after they met me."The smile had disappeared from his face now and he was deadly serious. "I remember the blood, so empowering, intense, there really is nothing like it." He pressed his lips together, and Buffy's body tightened up, this was it he was going to make his move.

Klaus stepped forward. "Tell me slayer, aren't you supposed to kill vampires? Not be helping them?" he asked intrigued.  
"My enemy of my enemy and all." Buffy answered and Klaus sighed.  
"Is that what we are love enemies?" Klaus asked and Buffy became confused, what kind of game was he playing.  
"There is nothing else." Buffy answered.  
"I don't know, maybe we could help each other out here, you tell me where Stefan is and what he's done with my family and I might let you live." Klaus threatened.  
"He took your family?" Buffy asked again confused and Klaus eyed her deciding whether or not he believed her.  
"He took my coffins, and I imagine will be blackmailing me for them back." Klaus answered.  
"You keep your family in coffins, why?" Buffy couldn't help but ask.  
"Disloyalty." Klaus answered and Buffy raised her eyebrows. "I have quite a temper." He finished.

Buffy rolled her eyes, she had enough of this drama, and she wanted nothing to do with whatever was going on between Klaus and Stefan. Moving to a new town was hard enough. Buffy turned and opened her door, she half expected Klaus to try and stop her entering the house but he didn't move. She made her way into the house, she was safe for now. She turned back round to face him and Klaus stepped as far forward as he could go, the barrier stopping him from going any further.

He smiled towards her "Am sure I can count on you, to get me what I want?" Klaus asked.  
"You turned him into a monster, Stefan is your problem, and I want no part in any of this." Buffy sighed.  
"You're the slayer; you're already a part of this." He told her.  
Buffy took a step forward still making sure she didn't cross the barrier. "So you think just because you know am the slayer, you know me, you don't know anything about me, so don't stand on my doorstep telling me what I will and won't do, because it's none of your business, now leave." Buffy stood her ground and Klaus just smiled at her.  
"I know more than you think slayer, I'll be seeing you around." He said menacing, and before he left he looked her dead in the eyes "Goodnight love." And with that he was gone.

Buffy closed the door behind him and she sighed, she wondered what else did he know or was it just a meaningless threat.

* * *

It had been a few days, and Buffy had spent her days at college studying hard and her nights training with Rik, she looked up to him and had come to be good friends with him, he reminded her of Giles so much, it was nice to train with someone again, although she had been going easy on him, he was still just a normal guy and Buffy had to keep reminding herself of that. She had trained with Elena a few times, taught her some moves so she could protect herself against a vampire if she had to.

It was a Friday night and Buffy had found herself back at the Lockwood house, she realised she been a quite a few times now, and none of them had ever ended well. It had been Rik who had convinced her to come tonight, there was a council meeting which he had explained its purpose to her, and told her it would be good for her to meet some of the locals. She had been here around an hour and was honestly bored, Rik was chatting up some good looking doctor, and the rest of the council were all older than her, they were donating their money to charities and some restoring of the town, Buffy knew she didn't fit in here at all. She made her way to kitchen to grab a drink when she bumped into Damon.

"Hey, I need to borrow you." He said hastily.  
"That's doesn't sound to promising." Buffy answered.

Damon led her into a back room, where they were alone, he had a worried expression.  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked.  
"Wait here." Damon ordered.

He disappeared for a few minutes, and Buffy took the time to look around the room, she was in some kind of lounge, with lots of paintings and a lot of different whiskeys she assumed they were all amber looking.

"Hello again love." Came Klaus's voice from behind her, Buffy spun round t face him, it was the first she had seen of him since he had followed her home from the last Lockwood party. Damon followed in behind him and closed the door, giving them all some privacy. Klaus turned to face Damon.

"What is it now; you pulled me away from an interesting conversation about landscaping the town centre." Klaus asked.  
"Stefan grabbed Elena." Damon said worried.  
"He's getting desperate." Klaus laughed.  
"He' gone crazy, just do what he says." Damon shouted.  
"Or What? He won't kill her." Klaus stated.  
"Your sure about that, he just chopped a hybrid's head off, he's operating on crazy right now." Damon argued.  
"He's angry" Buffy mumbled more to herself than anyone else.  
"Well crazy or not, that kind of love never dies." Klaus was staring at Buffy now while he spoke and Buffy looked away, she couldn't stand that intense stare.  
"He's bluffing." He finished.  
"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, believe me I know my brother better than anybody and right now I don't have a clue how far he's willing to take this, so if he says blink I suggest you blink." Damon shouted again.

It was then that Klaus's phone began to ring, he looked angry when he answered it, and of course Buffy could only hear he's side of the conversation but she assumed it was Stefan on the other side.

"You're bluffing."  
"Okay Stefan." Klaus was shouting.  
"I said okay, I'll send them away." He was shouting and really angry now.  
He ended the phone call and looked Damon's way. "You better go get the girl." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

Buffy stepped forward and looked at Damon.  
"Damon, its time you get Stefan in check, enough messing around. You get him together or I'm going to have get involved here." Buffy said in all seriousness, and Damon nodded at her.  
"Noted." He answered and knew full well what she meant, with that he was gone, leaving Klaus and Buffy alone again. Buffy sighed and began to leave; she had enough of this place.

"Can I offer you a ride home love?" Klaus asked and smiled at her when she looked up.

"I won't help you with Stefan; I told you he's your problem." Buffy spoke quietly, it was the truth she didn't want to get involved, and she knew she needed to stay away from Klaus, he was the bad guy and although he may be good looking and charming, she had to remember that.

"How about a drink? "Klaus ignored her.  
Buffy thought she'd never seen him so polite, was he after something.  
"No, Thanks. I'm leaving." Buffy answered softly.  
"You still think were enemies? We could be so much more." Klaus spoke, walking towards her.  
"What else is there?" Buffy asked.  
"There's something different about you, I've never met a slayer like you." Klaus answered and Buffy laughed.  
"Is that a line?" Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "Good bye Klaus." Buffy sighed and began to leave.  
"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." Klaus called after her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Surprise

Chapter 6 -  
Surprise

Buffy made her way to the hospital, to meet Elena, she had called earlier in a state, she found Rik in her house stabbed, she had taken him to the hospital and fortunately the ring had saved him but he had to spend the night for observation.

"Hey, how is he?" Buffy asked as she walked up to Elena.  
"He's going to be okay, he needs to spend the night though." Elena looked exhausted.  
"Any ideas who did this?" Buffy asked.  
"Not yet, this is the third attack on a council member though, first the medical examiner, Caroline's dad and now Rik, all with my family stake's. We thought maybe Meredith the doctor, but she was in she was in surgery all last night, so now we have nothing." She sighed.  
"Will look in to it, you look tired, come on I'll get you home." Buffy stated.  
"Okay." Elena answered and Buffy handed her car keys over to her.  
"Here, go get in, I'll meet you there in a sec, I just want to see him." Buffy was still worried about Rik.

She made her way into his room, and approached quietly he was sleeping. She watched over him for a few minutes, he looked peaceful and Buffy couldn't help but worry even more. Innocent people were being attacked and staked like vampires and they no idea who was behind it all. Buffy sighed and began to leave.

She made it outside, and felt a shiver go through her, it was to quiet out here. Buffy made her way over to the car, to find Elena pinned against her car with a blonde vampire holding her neck threatening her, Buffy raised over but she was beaten by the punch, an older looking guy stepped in and pushed the blonde girl back.  
"Leave" He told her, when no one moved, he spoke again "Are you changeling me?"  
"Your pathetic, you both are." She answered and then she was gone.

The guy turned back to Elena, "I believe we have some catching up to do." He spoke softly, and Elena nodded her head and looked towards Buffy, he followed her gaze.

"And who might you be?" He asked Buffy.  
"I could ask you the same." Buffy queried back at him.  
Elena stepped in between them, trying to keep the peace.  
"This is Elijah, he's an original." Elena answered Buffy's question.  
"Elijah, the oldest original." Buffy smiled and he returned her smile.  
"You didn't answer my question." He asked again.  
"Buffy." She answered sharply.  
"Buffy its okay, Elijah's different from the rest. We can trust him." She looked up at him and he nodded his head at her.  
"Okay. So what's up?" Buffy asked.  
"I needed to speak with Elena." Elijah answered not taking his eyes off Buffy.  
"It's okay, she's a friend and knows all about this" Elena ensured him, and he nodded his head.  
"The fourth coffin, Bonnie opened it, what was inside?" Elena asked.  
"That was our mother Esther, she ensures me she wants peace, and I'm here to relay that message, we won't hurt anyone, we just want to put our family back together." He answered.  
"Peace, are you sure the rest of your family can stick to that?" Elena asked.  
"Yes, those are our mother's rules, no one will break them I insure you."  
"What about Klaus?" Buffy couldn't help but ask, she couldn't imagine him following any rules.  
"He will do as she says, he may get out of hand, but nothing is more important to Klaus than family, and he's been given a second chance by us all."

Buffy nodded and smile at Elijah he seemed so different to Klaus, he was so calm and he seemed to be telling the truth. Buffy and Elena left soon after, and Buffy dropped Elena off home.  
"You think we can trust what Elijah has to say?" Buffy asked.  
"I trust Elijah, he's not like the rest, he's honest and noble, I believe him. Am not sure what to make off Esther though." Elena sighed.  
"I guess we're going to find out." Buffy sighed.

* * *

Buffy was heading out the door to meet Elena at the Grill; she had called this morning and wanted to meet to talk about something. She stopped when she opened the door to find a box laid outside. Buffy picked it up and took it back inside, it was a big white box with a bow and an envelope on the outside, Buffy wondered what it could be. She slowly opened the card and read the inscription.

'Please join the Mikaelson Family  
this evening at seven o'clock  
for dancing, cocktails and celebration'

Buffy was confused, the Mikaelson family. She hardly knew anyone in this town; she didn't remember anyone by that name. She turned the card over and found a note written on the back.

'Save me a dance,  
Fondly Klaus'

Buffy huffed, really? He was throwing a party and he invited her, was this supposed to be some kind of date? Buffy rolled her eyes; there was no way she was going to go. She put the card down and then began to open the box; she wondered what he had sent her. She slowly opened it and found a dress, it was beautiful. Pure white, with thin straps and a low cut, it had silver crystals just below the bust that went all the way round to back off the dress, and it was floor length. Buffy smiled it was a beautiful dress and it was obviously expensive. She wrapped the dress back into the box, she couldn't accept this, couldn't wear it. She shoved the box and envelope in the closet and sighed. She had to go meet Elena.

* * *

Buffy saw Elena was already at the Grill and went to take a seat opposite her.  
"Hey, what's up?" Buffy asked as she sat down.  
"Last night, I told you I didn't know what to expect from Esther, well she wants to meet me?" Elena looked worried.  
"What? When did you speak to her?" Buffy asked.  
"The originals there throwing a ball, she sent me an invite, saying she thought we should meet." Elena sighed.  
"It's weird, Original vampires throwing a ball." Buffy laughed and Elena joined her.  
"I know."  
"Are you going to meet her? Buffy asked.  
"I think I should, but I can't go alone and Damon and Stefan don't want me to go, they think it will be too dangerous." Elena sighed. "But I could do defiantly do with a drama free bodyguard." Elena eyed her.  
"Are you asking me to be your bodyguard?" Buffy asked.  
"It would be simpler; I don't really want any Salvatore drama. But I think it an invite only kind of event." Elena sighed again.  
"Well, maybe I got an invite too." Buffy said slowly and Elena raised her eyebrows.  
"Really? Who invited you?" Elena asked with surprise.  
"Klaus." Buffy said quietly.  
"It's getting even weirder now." Elena laughed. "But at least we can go together now?" Elena asked.  
"I suppose I can't let you go alone, but we have to be careful. This could be dangerous for the both of us." Buffy raised her eyebrows.

She wondered what would happen tonight, all the party's she had attended her had never gone smoothly, and now the original family was throwing a party and Esther wanted Elena, and Klaus wanted her, she felt nervous about the party already, she really didn't want to have to see him again. What if it was a trap? What could he possibly want from her? One way or another she had to find out.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Orignal's

Chapter 7 -  
Originals

Buffy and Elena made their way into the Mikaelson's house, it was huge. Upon entering a woman took their coats and another woman handed them a glass of champagne. They made their way further into the house, and it looked magnificent, the rooms were big and well laid out, with a spiral staircase in the hall way, it was brightly lit and some soft music played in the background. There must have been around 50 people in the house celebrating tonight.

They made their way into the lounge were most of the people were and bumped into Damon.  
"What are you doing here?" He hissed at Elena.  
"I have to see what Esther wants." Elena answered.  
"I told you it's not safe." Damon was angry.  
"I'm with Buffy, everything's going to be fine, Damon please trust me." Elena pleaded.  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Buffy asked Damon raising her eyebrows at him.  
"Just finding out what there up to, I don't believe this peace notion." He huffed.

Damon looked up as Stefan approached and came to a stop at the side of Elena.  
"Hello Brother." Stefan spoke calmly.  
"Why are you here?" Damon hissed.  
"I know you both couldn't stay away." Stefan sighed and looked at Buffy. "Guess we should go in" He smiled.  
"You guys go ahead, I'll find you later." Buffy told Elena and she nodded.  
Elena linked with both the Salvatore's and they made their way into the master room, Buffy sighed. At least Elena was safe for now, neither of Damon or Stefan would let anything happen to her. After a moment she knew she needed to get tonight over with, she downed the rest of champagne and headed to the main room, to find another drink and get tonight over with.

She entered the main room, and looked around. Elena, Damon and Stefan all stood awkwardly together and Buffy smiled, that was an awkward situation. She saw the bar and started to make her way to it, when she notched that in-between the bar stood Klaus at a table staring at her. His gaze was intense, but it was different. He didn't look angry for a change he looked pleased and calm. Buffy continued to make her way over and paused briefly when she got to Klaus.

"Good Evening, Love." Klaus smiled at her.  
"I need a drink." Buffy answered and made her way to the bar, leaving him on his own.

Buffy heard Elijah voice coming from the main stair well, so she made her way out, and went to stand beside Elena, she smiled briefly at her but Elena looked worried.  
"Everything okay?" Buffy whispered, and Elena nodded.  
"Yeah, I just want to get this over with." She whispered back.  
Elijah voice continued, and Buffy turned to give him her attention, he stood on the main stair well greeting the guests.

"If everyone could gather please, Welcome. Thank you for Joining us, when mother joins our family like this its tradition to join in a first dance, tonight it's a century old waltz, so please pick a partner and join us in the ball room." He finished and begins to make his way into the room.

Buffy smiled Elijah seemed so different he was polite and so well spoken; he seemed nothing like his sibling Klaus. Buffy felt someone grab her gently by the elbow, and Klaus appeared in front of her with a smile, he let go off her elbow and offered his hand out to her.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked, he was serious but they were a playful look in his eyes that made Buffy smile.

She placed her hand in his, and he guided her to the ball room, where they stood side by side waiting for the music to begin. He held her by the waist holding her tight against the side of him, his other hand held hers. Buffy had never been this close to him and she felt nervous and on edge. When she looked up she noticed he was staring at her, he had not taken his eyes off her, and it made her even more nervous.

The music began and Buffy smiled she loved this song, Ed Sheeran's – Give me love. She looked over at Klaus who was still staring at her, she took a deep breath and looked forward, and they begin to dance the waltz. He spun her around so they were now face to face, Buffy looked him in the eye and Klaus smiled in return. Buffy quickly looked away and looked towards Elena she was dancing with Damon, she needed to keep an eye on her, and she was supposed to be here to protect her.

"I'm glad you came." Klaus finally spoke, interrupting her thoughts. Buffy turned back to look at him.  
"I'm just keeping the peace." Buffy said all serious.  
"Well you look ravishing in that dress." Klaus said looking her up and down with a Hugh grin and Buffy smiled.  
"I didn't have time to shop." Buffy answered back.  
"You know your quiet the dancer." He was still smiling.  
"Thanks, I always loved to dance." Buffy said honestly.

Klaus spun her round and it was part of the dance where they swapped partners, Buffy wasn't sure where she was supposed to go, but she didn't have long to think. Elijah appeared in front of her and took her hands, and continued with the dance. Buffy gave a grateful smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Buffy." Elijah greeted her.  
"Thanks, you have a nice home here." Buffy smiled.  
"Thank you, it was Nik he designed and reconstructed the whole place for our family."  
"Really?" Buffy was surprised he could do all this.  
"Nik is full of surprises." Elijah smiled.  
"Yeah, am starting to learn that." Buffy sighed.

After the dance had finished, Buffy made her way outside. She wanted some fresh air and to get away, she had never thought she'd party with a house full of vampires. She came to a stop beside a horse, she smiled. They certainly had gone all out.

"You like horses?" Klaus came from behind her and stopped at the side of her looking at the horse.

Buffy glanced his way and thought she had never seen him this way, he wasn't angry for a change he was almost playful, she wondered if he would give her the truth.

"What do you want from me?" Buffy asked and Klaus turned to face her.  
"I fancy you." He confessed and Buffy laughed.  
"Is that so hard to believe?" He asked her.  
"Yes" Buffy answered.  
"Why? You're beautiful, strong, determined, you're full of light." He answered.  
"Am the slayer." Buffy stated still in shock.  
"You're different." He took a step forward and Buffy looked away.

She couldn't be a part of this, she ran from Sunnydale after everything that had happened with Angel, she wasn't going to let anything like that happen again.

"You know horses, are the opposite of people there are loyal for one." Klaus laughed a little and turned to face the horse.  
"My farther hunted me for a thousand years and the closet he ever got was the day he killed my horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning." The playfulness had gone and he was serious again now.  
"Did you ever consider sitting down and talking it out?" Buffy asked.  
"Am afraid my relationship with my father was a little more complex." He sighed.

Buffy felt sorry for him, she knew he was evil and had done horrible things. But she couldn't imagine running from her farther for over a thousand years that had to have had a serious effect on him. There came a loud clinking of glasses from inside that drew both their attentions. Klaus became beside her and offered his arm; she smiled and wrapped her arm round his, while he led her back into the house. They stopped once they got to the main stair case, where Esther was about to make a speech.

"Good evening, waiters are coming round with champagne." She offered.  
A waiter offered Klaus some champagne from a tray he was carrying and he took two and passed one to Buffy with a smile.

"Its provides me with no greater pleasure than to see my family as one, thank you all for being part of this magical evening, cheers." She finished by raising her glass and taking a sip.

Klaus raised his glass to Buffy and the she's smiled and clinked there glasses together, she took a sip of the pink champagne and it was divine, she could get used to drinking this kind of stuff she thought. Klaus turned to her and smiled.

"Can I show you something?" Klaus asked unsure, and Buffy nodded.  
"Sure." She answered

Klaus led the way and took her to the back of the house and into a deserted room.  
"So, what did you want to show me?" Buffy asked a little unsure she wanted to know.  
"One of my passions." Klaus smiled at her.

Buffy edged her way further into the room, to get a good look around. She walked forward and came to a stop by a desk, she looked round and there hung a huge landscape on the side wall there was another, they were amazing.

"Impressive." Buffy was smiled, they were really great.  
Buffy looked over the desk and picked a picture up, it was off a young angel, it was really impressive.  
"Wait, did you do these?" Buffy asked a little shocked.  
"Yeah, actually one of my landscapes is hanging in the Louvre in Paris."  
"Wow." Buffy was definitely impressed, these drawing were so good.  
"Have you been?" He asked her, and Buffy looked up at him and smiled.  
"No, I've never really been anywhere." She admitted.  
"I'll take you." He smiled and Buffy laughed. The playfulness was back in his eyes, and Buffy thought in that moment dressed in his suit with his cheeky playful smile he was definitely good looking and when he was like this he was charming, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

"Where ever you want? Rome?" Klaus asked smiling and Buffy laughed.  
"Paris?" He was laughing with her now "Tokyo?" He asked still smiling at her.  
Buffy looked at him, he looked so young and carefree when he laughed, and she couldn't deny when he smiled at her, it give her butterflies and she knew there was something drawing her to him, and it panicked her, she couldn't go through it all again, with an original as well it would be so much worse, she couldn't get involved here, she needed to make sure it went no further.  
"Wow, must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want, is that why you collect hybrids, a servant army to take you places and bring you things?" Buffy asked and the smile had now disappeared from Klaus's face, he was getting angry now.  
"Your making assumptions" He said angrily.  
"I don't think so, you're all the same." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
"You know this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time you leave." He sounded disappointed and Buffy's heart sunk a little, but she knew it was the right thing in the long run. He was a vampire he wasn't capable of feeling any real emotion, the only real thing he ever felt was anger she imagined.

"I get it; your farther didn't love you, so you assume no one else will either, and that whys you compel people or sire them or try to buy them off." She pointed at the dress he had given her and he rolled his eyes and she continued.  
"That's not how it works; you don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them."

Klaus turned round giving her his back, he was really angry. Buffy sighed and left the room, she should find Elena see if everything was okay. She made it outside some commotion was going on. Damon was stood over one of the originals; he had snapped his neck and walked off. Buffy sighed this wasn't going to go down well, nothing every runs smoothly. Buffy found Elena outside with Stefan.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.  
"Damon, being self destructive." Elena answered.  
"Did you get what you needed?" Buffy asked hopeful and Elena nodded.  
"Yeah, I think so. I'll fill you in tomorrow it's been a long night?" Elena looked down.  
"I'll drive you home." Stefan stepped forward and Buffy nodded.  
"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

They had said their goodbyes and Buffy stated to make her way home. It had been a long night, she had some fun tonight if she was honest she'd seen a different side to Klaus, but it didn't matter she couldn't get close, everyone was out to see his demise and she would have to take her part in it.

Buffy made it up to her front door, and found a small black box with a white bow on her doormat. She picked it up slowly and opened it. There was a small piece of paper in there, she unfolded it slowly and looked amazed. There was a drawing of her, in this dress standing next to a horse. Underneath there was a note:

'Thank you for your honesty, Klaus'

Buffy smiled, the drawing was amazing she had no idea how he had found the time to draw this and get it on her doorstep. She wondered if he was watching her like he had previous nights, she spun around, but it was dead, he wasn't here and Buffy couldn't help feel disappointed, she sighed and made her way inside, locking the door behind her. She made her way into her bed room and sat on her bed; she opened the picture again and looked at the note.  
'Thank you for your honesty' she sighed, she had not been honest with him, and although she knew it was for the best she still felt guilty, she wondered what was going to happen next, did Elena and Esther have a plan to get rid of him once and for all?


	8. Chapter 8 - Come Undone

Chapter 8 -  
Come undone

Buffy made her way over to Elena's place; she hoped she had some good news. Elena let Buffy in and they made their way into the kitchen, Elena had made tea and handed Buffy a cup.  
"Tell me, you have some good news?" Buffy asked.  
"Kind of." Elena sighed.  
"Esther's wants Klaus dead, so that's something." Elena sighed.  
"You don't seem happy about that?"Buffy inquired.  
"Esther spelled the champagne last night, she linked all the originals, there as one, so that means you kill one, they all die." Elena answered.  
"Okay, that's good right?" Buffy thought Elena look concerned.  
"It's Elijah, he doesn't deserve this, he found a way save keep me alive with the sun and moon curse, and I just thought maybe I could do the same." Elena was worried.  
"He's not like the others." Buffy said more to herself. "What did Stefan say about this?" Buffy asked.  
"He wants me to keep quiet, and let Esther do the final spell, and then all our problems are over with." She sighed.  
"Maybe he's right, if you did save Elijah what do you think he would do? After he found out you knew the rest of his family were going to die? They don't seem the forgiving kind of type." Buffy added.  
"Maybe you right, I just can't help feeling guilty."

* * *

Buffy was home, when he phone began to buzz.  
"Hello." She answered.  
"Buffy, it's Stefan. I need your help." He sounded desperate.  
"What do you need?" Buffy asked.  
"I can't go into details right now, but Esther is doing the spell tonight, Klaus and Kol are at the grill and I need Klaus to be distracted, think you can pull something off?" Stefan asked.  
"Sure, I'll see what I can do?" Buffy sighed "Keep me posted." Buffy asked.  
"Will do, Thanks Buffy."  
Buffy hung up; she wasn't sure how she was going to distract Klaus, after their last meeting it didn't end so well, he was probably still angry with her.

* * *

Buffy walked into the grill and spotted Klaus and his brother Kol at the bar, Rik approached Buffy.  
"Hey, you heard from Stefan?" Rik asked?  
"Yeah, that why am here." Buffy raised her eyebrows.  
"Do we have a plan?" Buffy whispered.  
"Not actually, just do what you need to and I'll do the rest." Rik raised his own eyebrows.

Buffy looked towards the bar and saw Klaus had spotted her, both him and Kol was staring at her. Buffy looked back to Rik and smiled she saw Meredith standing by the pool table.  
"You on a date with the hot doctor?" Buffy laughed.  
"Trying to have a normal date." Rik smiled.  
"Good luck with that." Buffy smiled.

Buffy started to leave, she made her way towards Klaus, so she could take the side exit by the bar. Klaus stepped forward when she reached them.  
"Buffy." He smiled.  
"Hey" Buffy folded her arms.  
"Join us for a drink?" Klaus asked.  
"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." Buffy gave a sweet smile and walked out of the side door.

Buffy crossed the road, and smiled when she knew he had followed her, he ran across the road to follow her and car had beeped their horn at him, but he laughed and caught up to her.  
"Buffy"  
"Am not interested." Buffy said sharply.  
"Come on love, we had a little spat am over it already." Klaus smiled and Buffy spun around to face him.  
"Well am not." Buffy answered.  
"Tell me how can I quip myself?" He asked.  
"You can leave me alone." Buffy suggested.  
"Come on take a chance." Klaus smiled at her and took a seat on a bench that was close by. "Talk to me, come on get to know me." When Buffy didn't answer he spoke again "I dare you." He smiled and Buffy laughed.

She sat next to him smiling, and turned to face him. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.  
"I want to talk about you?" and Buffy laughed at him, he was back to his playful self again and Buffy couldn't deny she enjoyed this side of him.  
"I want to know about you hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life?" He smiled at her.  
"Just to be clear, am too smart to be seduced by you?" Buffy added and Klaus grinned.  
"That's why I like you." He stated.  
"Why did you really move here?" Klaus asked.  
"I wanted a fresh start." Buffy answered.  
"Where did you come from?"  
"Not far from here, there's a town called Sunnydale?" Buffy answered and Klaus raised his eyebrows.  
"You've heard of it?" Buffy asked.  
"Yes, it's on top of a hell mouth right?" He asked.  
"Yeah, i went to high school on top of it for three years." Buffy admitted.  
"I bet that was fun." Klaus smiled.  
"It had its moments, I guess" Buffy smiled back  
"Tell me." He asked.  
"Well, I got to blow the school up, which was kind of fun." Buffy smiled and Klaus laughed.  
"You blow your school up?" He asked like he wasn't quiet sure.  
"Yeah, there was a giant snake." Buffy laughed and Klaus joined her.  
"So when you say a fresh start, do you mean from the hell mouth?" Klaus asked.  
"I...just had to get out." Buffy looked away.  
"You're running?" Klaus asked and edged forward when Buffy didn't reply he began again.  
"Someone hurt you?" He stated, and Buffy laughed he was right she had been hurt but it wasn't the way he was implying.  
"I'm not running from anyone, it's just complicated." Buffy sighed.  
"Try me" Klaus smiled and Buffy laughed, her life in Sunnydale was not something she wanted to tell Klaus all about. Buffy looked over towards Klaus.  
"You really want to know, what I want the most." She ask him and Klaus nodded.  
"Of course, Love." He replayed.  
"Ever since I was called, I've always wanted a normal life. I sacrificed so much, lost so many people and I can't help but wonder why, how can one person make a difference. I came here to be normal, but I walk into a town full of vampires and I..."  
She looked towards Klaus "Something's just never change." She sighed thinking about her dating history first Angel and now she was attracted to Klaus.  
"You could never be normal, you're so much more. There's something so different about you, I knew it the first time I laid eyes on you." He was serious now but it still made Buffy laugh.

Klaus laughed for a moment and then he stopped all off a sudden he face became all serious and he stood up holding his chest like he had felt something, Buffy stood up unsure of what was happening.  
"What is it?" She asked carefully, was this it she wondered was the spell underway.  
"What did you do?" He turned to face her angry again, when she didn't answer him he raced forward grabbing her arms tight and shouting at her.  
"What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything, stop it." She said calmly, he looked her in the eyes.  
"Kol" He whispered and with that he was gone.

* * *

Buffy met Elena the next day at the grill, she had been upset over the phone last night, Rik had been shot by the doctor and ended up behind bard after she tried to frame him for the murder of the council members, and Elijah had kidnapped her and left her with Rebekah. All the originals had survived thanks to Damon although he had turned Bonnie Benet mother into a vampire severing the witch connection Esther had needed to complete the spell. Finn had escaped with Esther, and Elijah and Kol had left town. It been a long night and nothing had gone to plan, Esther was still out there and who knows what she planned on doing next. Buffy imagined Klaus and Rebekah were going to be angry with everyone that played their part in their mothers plan. Buffy sighed, things seemed simpler living over the hell mouth.

"Bonnie hates me right now, and I don't blame her, everything they did last night was to save me, and now her mother's going to be a vampire." Elena sighed.  
"She is making the transformation?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah, Caroline's going to help her through it." Elena answered.  
Buffy looked up and sat her eyes at the bar, there was Klaus he had ordered a bottle of something and walked to a table to drink alone. Buffy sighed, he had not seen her yet she still felt uncomfortable she wondered if he was still angry, Elena followed her glance and sighed herself.  
"You think we should leave?" She asked.  
"No, its fine." Buffy answered. It was at the moment Klaus' head snapped up and they made eye contact, Buffy stared back for a minute before turning away. She had to stay away from him.  
"How's Rik doing?" Buffy asked.  
"The sheriff's letting him out of jail today, there just waiting for verification on corners report" Elena answered.  
"You think we need to look into the doctor? Its seems strange she would attack him and pin this thing on Rik." Buffy didn't understand why she would set Rik up for the murder of the some of the council members, Rik was a good guy.  
"I really don't understand it either, I'm just glad Rik's getting out of there." Elena huffed.  
"Stefan seems to be doing better lately." Buffy added and Elena smiled.  
"I think he's getting there, it's been hard and I don't think things will ever be the same." Elena sighed and then gave a little laugh. "You must think I'm crazy, been in love with a vampire?"  
"No." Buffy laughed. "I've actually been where you are." Buffy sighed and Elena raised her eyebrow's.  
"You were in love with a vampire?" She almost shouted in shock.  
"Yes." Buffy whispered.  
"Wow, I never would of thought you would fall for a vampire." She was still shocked.  
"He was different, like no other vampire. "Buffy smiled remembering Angel.  
"Was it hard?" Elena asked "I mean sometimes it was hard with Stefan, but when he turned his emotions off it got so bad." Elena frowned.  
"Sure, I won't lie. It was always hard. Slayer and vampire in love, there were always hard choices to make and if I couldn't make them he would have to, it was never easy but it never mattered, I went through a similar thing like you did with Stefan, he went bad for a while. It was the worse time of my life, to see him do those things, horrible things to my friends and family and what made it worse I still loved, I knew I shouldn't off, but like I said it never mattered. I should have been able to put him down, it was my job." Buffy felt a little upset remembering how he had lost his soul and in the end she had no choice but to kill him.

"What happened, did he ever come back to you?" Elena asked hopeful.  
"Yeah, he came back." Buffy smiled "But like you said it was never the same."  
"Do you think Stefan will be okay?" Elena asked.  
"I think, in time he'll be your Stefan again. Just be patient and be there when he needs you, trust me when he gets back to himself, he'll be racked with guilt and it will be hard to get back to how you were, but something's are worth it." Buffy smiled.  
"But things didn't work out with you and this vampire?" Elena asked unsure Stefan would ever be the same again.  
"Things were beyond complicated from the moment we met, to the moment it ended." Buffy sighed. "It wasn't that we didn't love each other, it's just sometimes love isn't enough."

Elena nodded, like she understood. Buffy had been hurt, the reason she had left Sunnydale was because she couldn't bear to live her life there without Angel, things had been so difficult and heartbreaking when he told her he was leaving, and here she was feeling like she was walking right back into a similar situation, she couldn't make that mistake, things would be so much worse. Angel had a soul; he was like no other vampire. There would never be anyone like him again Buffy thought and her heart ached a little, though she couldn't help but compare what it would be like with Klaus, she sighed she was sure she wouldn't make it out of that one alive.

* * *

Elena had left the Grill, she was on her way to pick Rik up from jail and take him home, Buffy had made plans to swing by her place and see them both tomorrow, and she hoped Rik was going to be okay, she really should be looking into the council killer that was still at large.

Buffy had made her way home, and went to sit on the back porch she still wanted the fresh air and wanted to think about what her next move should be. It was then she felt a shiver go through her and she knew he was here.

"Hello Love." Klaus smiled down at her, and Buffy looked up, not returning his smile.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
Klaus took a step forward so he was standing over her now.  
"Tell me, is that why you're running?" Klaus asked and Buffy looked confused at him.  
"Because of the vampire you were in love with?" He asked glaring at her with his intense eyes, and Buffy gulped and closed her eyes, he had heard everything she had told Elena about Angel.


	9. Chapter 9 - End of Days

Chapter 9 ready, sorry its so long. I was writing it for a few days and hadn't realised just how long it had got, but anyways hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Just a few changes made (Spelling/Grammar) as I noticed a few mistakes, sorry!

* * *

Chapter 9 -  
End of days

"It's rude to eavesdrop, and it's none of your business." Buffy sighed.  
"A slayer in love with a vampire. Now that's a first." He was looking away, and Buffy wasn't really sure if he was talking to her or himself.  
"Tell me something, how did he manage it?" Klaus asked with a grin, and Buffy stood up.  
"He was different." Buffy whispered.  
"That's what they all say love." Klaus was still smiling a deadly smile.  
"He had a soul." Buffy said stubbornly, and Klaus stopped smiling as soon as she spoke the words.  
"A soul?" Klaus thought for a moment "The scourge of Europe killed a young gypsy girl and her clan cursed him with a soul, so he would feel guilt and remorse for all he had done." Klaus told his story.  
"You know him?" Buffy asked.  
"No, never met him. But his time round Europe was legendary, i can never remember his name." He thought for a moment  
"Angelus, right?" He asked her.  
"Angel." Buffy corrected and Klaus smiled at her, Buffy sighed and her phone began to buzz.

She pulled it out and answered it swiftly.  
"Hey." Buffy greeted Elena.  
"We have a problem." Elena stated.  
"What is it?" Buffy asked anxiously.  
"Meredith thinks that the council killer...well she thinks it could be Rik." Elena said worried.  
"What?" Buffy shouted down the phone frustrated "No, there's no way, didn't we just go through this?" Buffy was angry, she knew Rik was a good guy.  
"She has some good theory's and honesty it's starting to look like they might be right, believe me I don't want this to be true anymore than you do." Elena answered and Buffy sighed.  
"What do you think?" Buffy asked Elena but looked at Klaus now who was watching her intensely.  
"I think it might be true, I was going through my family's journals and it happened before. The ring he wears I think it's that, it changes him somehow, it takes over and he doesn't remember." Elena whispered.  
"So what now?" Buffy asked.  
"Were taking him for a cat scan tomorrow, see if there's anything unusual." Elena answered.  
"Okay, I'll be there." Buffy whispered back, she was worried about Rik, if he was in trouble she needed to help.  
"I'll meet you there." Elena finished and hung up.

"Everything okay, love?" Klaus asked her, and Buffy thought for a moment he seemed concerned, she sighed, she needed to get inside she wasn't sure how long she was able to keep it together. It had been a long day and now this thing with Rik, she couldn't let anything happen to him.

"Goodnight Klaus." Buffy grunted and walked back into her house, without giving him a second look, she couldn't worry about Klaus right now.

* * *

Buffy walked into the woods, it had been another long day. The CAT scan had shown nothing on Rik, but Meredith's theory looked like it was right, Bonnie had managed to come up with some herbs to hopefully keep his vampire hating alter ego at bay, now they just had to worry about the originals. Stefan had rung and asked to meet her here; he had been secretive about it, so she was a little on edge. She didn't really know Stefan that well, and when she had spoken to him he had his emotions shut off, although Elena had told her he was doing much better and looked to be coming round from the worst of it.

It looked like Buffy was the last one to the party, there stood Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline and Rik. Buffy went to stand beside Rik giving him a smile. She then turned her attention to Stefan who began to speak.

"We have a weapon that can kill the Originals." He stated.  
"I though Rebekah burned the Wickery bridge down?" Caroline asked.  
"She did, but she missed the new Wickery bridge sign, which thanks to Damon we now have." Stefan answered.  
"I'm a little confused here." Elena spoke up.  
"Yeah me too." Buffy chimed in.  
"There was another tree, it grew where the white oak was, but it was torn down and used to reconstruct the bridge, Rebekah found out and burned it down, but we got a hold of the sign."  
"So we have a weapon?" Buffy asked.  
"No, we all do." Stefan smiled and dropped a bag full of stake's to the ground.  
"12 stakes, enough to go around." Stefan added.  
"Will this work on Klaus?" Buffy asked and everyone looked at her. "I just mean, the last stake used on Kol, Klaus didn't feel the effect of the dagger." Buffy explained.  
"It will work, and we have a plan." Stefan said eagerly and Buffy nodded.  
"Rebekah is the one were after, she'll come after Elena, so we need to keep Klaus and Rebekah separate." Stefan told everyone. "So a distraction is in order." He looked at Buffy.  
"Why do I have to be bait?" Buffy asked.  
"Because he's obsessed with you." Damon answered and Buffy rolled her eyes.  
"If we happen to bump into another Original and there's a chance then we'll take it, but for now that's the plan." Stefan finished.

* * *

There plan had not gone as hoped, it was later in the evening and Buffy had arrived at Stefan's place. Rebekah had kidnapped Damon and tortured him, forcing Stefan to trade all the stakes for Damon's life, fortunately they still had three stakes left, but Klaus was demanding them immediately if they wanted to keep their life's. Elena, Stefan and Matt had managed to take out the Original Finn with one of the stakes, hoping to end the originals once and for all, but they had not known that Klaus had taken Bonnie and forced her to lift the spell that linked them together. So they managed to kill one Original and now had to worry what the rest were going to do about it and to top it off Rik had been locked in the Salvatore's basement as they had discovered he had not been taking his herbs so there was a chance his alter ego could appear at any time.

She was making her way through the corridor when Buffy heard some commotion coming from the living room, it sounded like a fight had broken out. Buffy ran into the room, to find Elena and Damon on the floor and a red haired vampire holding Stefan by the throat. Buffy ran towards her grabbing the girls head back with all her force, making her loose her grip on Stefan. Buffy sent a double kick to the girls chest sending her across the room and landing on the floor, the girl soon jumped back up her eyes full of vengeance she looked prepared to charge Buffy, but she was ready in defensive stance. The girl did not charge through she instead dropped to the floor shaking.  
"Troy, help me." The girl called and in came a younger looking vampire, he knelt down beside her and then she began to vomit blood aggressively, the male vampire looked on in confusion before he too began to shake and vomit, within a few seconds they were both dead. Leaving the rest of them shocked and confused.

"What did you do?" Damon asked looking at Buffy.  
"Me? I didn't do anything." Buffy was just as surprised as the rest of them.

Elena recovered and took a seat next to Stefan; Damon made his way over to the liqueur pouring himself a drink.

"Finn." Stefan said more to himself.  
"What is it?" Elena asked.  
"Finn sired Sage, and Sage sired Troy. We stake Finn and within a few hours they both end up dead. Coincidence?" Stefan raised his eyebrows.  
"An original dies their blood line dies with them." Buffy answered.  
"I think so." Stefan replied.  
"I'm guessing you guys are not from Finn's blood line then?" Elena stated.  
"That's something we going to need to look into, if this theory's right." Stefan sighed.  
"Better hope it's not Klaus's blood line." Damon huffed, and they looked up at him, thinking the worst if they were his blood line it would make him untouchable.  
"What do you know about your blood line?" Buffy asked.  
"Damon turned Caroline, myself and Damon were changed by Katherine and Katherine by Rose." That's as far back as I know." Stefan answered.

* * *

Buffy begun to walk home, she needed the fresh air to think about everything that had happened, she was never going to have a quiet life here, maybe she should move on. Go to college elsewhere, but she would always have the same problem, she would always be the slayer she knew these things would always find her. Buffy looked up from her thoughts to see Klaus standing in front of her, he looked serious and did not bear his usually dangerous smile. Buffy smiled to herself, he was one of those things that would always find her.

"What is it now?" Buffy asked continuing to walk past him, he turned and walked with her.  
"You have something off mine." He spoke in a natural tone, and Buffy couldn't decide what kind of mood he was in tonight.  
"And what would that be?" Buffy asked him.  
"The stake Stefan gave you, I suggest if you don't want to see your friend's dead, you hand it over to me, right now." Klaus said with anger in his voice.  
"Right, you and Stefan made a deal. I don't have it on me." Buffy stated and Klaus stopped and faced her.  
"Don't lie to me." He shouted.  
"Am not, its back at my place." Buffy offered.  
"Then I will walk with you." He began to walk again and Buffy followed.

They walked in silence for a while before Buffy broke the silence.  
"Sorry about your brother." Buffy spoke softly.  
"Don't be, Finn was an embarrassment, he lived in a box longer than he lived as man." Klaus said bluntly.  
"He was still your brother." Buffy couldn't believe he could be so cold about his family.  
"He was a love sick fool." Klaus sighed.

They walked in silence again till they got to Buffy's front door.  
"I'll just grab your stake." Buffy said opening the door.  
"You could just invite me in." Klaus smiled mischievously at her and she couldn't help but smile back.  
"I don't think so." Buffy said walking away smiling to herself.

Buffy returned a few minutes later and handed the stake towards Klaus, making sure she stayed within the safe confines of her house where he was unable to enter. Klaus turned the stake over a few times in his hands examining it, when he was satisfied he tucked it inside his jacket pocket.

"You know, the least you could do is invite me in for a drink, it's been a long day." Klaus smiled.  
"The least I can do?" Buffy asked with raised eyebrows.  
"This is the fourth time you've been involved in a plan to kill me, it's not very nice to say you don't really know me." Klaus offered.  
"I know enough." Buffy crossed her arms.  
"No, you think you know. You only know what you've been told, you know nothing real." Klaus stepped forward stopping at the threshold.  
"I don't need to know." Buffy whispered.  
"I think you might want to." Klaus smiled.  
"I think you might be wrong." Buffy smiled back.  
"I'm never wrong." Klaus winked and took a step back, he turned and began to leave but not before he added "Until next time love."

* * *

Buffy entered the school's gym, where the school was having a 1920s dance, she wore a tight fringe black dress with some long pearls hung round her neck, she had been roped into coming, because Stefan believed that Klaus or Rebekah may show up, so it was best to have a slayer on hand. She grabbed herself a drink and did a quick scan of the room and there he was, he looked to be threatening the girl Buffy had come to know as Caroline and her boyfriend Tyler, who Buffy knew to be Klaus's first successfully hybrid. Buffy rolled her eyes and turned her back to the scene did he ever go anywhere without threatening any one.

Buffy felt some one approach her and place their hand on the small of her back, Buffy turned quickly and came face to face with a grinning Klaus.

"Care to dance, love?" Klaus smiled at her and Buffy rolled her eyes at him.  
"Come on, one dance. I won't bite." Klaus raised his eyebrows and Buffy laughed.

He took her drink and placed it down, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor, he spun her around once and then grabbed her other hand pulling her close to him, and they began to dance.

"You would have loved the 1920's, girls were reckless, and they'd stay out all night and dance till they dropped." He smiled.  
"Don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners?" Buffy teased.  
"You should be nice to me love, I'm leaving town tomorrow." He spoke softly to her now, and Buffy was taken aback, he was leaving, why did this shock her so much.  
"You're leaving?" Was all she could mutter.  
"I'd invite you to come with me, but we both you not ready to accept my offer, maybe in year or so, you'll turn up at my door and you'll let me show you what the world has to offer, this small time life you have here it won't be enough for you."

Klaus paused and they both stopped dancing now, they just stared at each other for moment until he began to speak again.

"I can show you things you've never seen before, great cities and art and music, genuine beauty and you can have it all, all you have to do is ask." Klaus was serious with her now.

He was offering her the world and she was speechless. Part of her felt sick at the thought of being with a vampire like Klaus he was bad and she knew he was all kinds of wrong, she would never let herself get involved in anything he offered her, but yet she couldn't help notice the way her heart seemed to be pounding so quickly and the butterflies she felt in her stomach, why did she let him have this kind of effect on her. She took a step back and looked away from him, she felt like she couldn't breathe. It was then Stefan approached them both with a worried expression.

"We need you outside." He looked between them and signalled for them to follow.

Once they arrived outside, Klaus walked past them and came to a stop in front of a line of salt, and Buffy looked on in shock. He was stuck here he couldn't pass the salt barrier.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked Stefan.  
"Esther she's back and she took Elena." Stefan was worried.  
"Esther." Klaus spun round he was angry now.  
"What does she want?" Buffy asked ignoring him.  
"I don't know, all I know is she has Elena and Rik and were stuck here." Stefan sighed.  
"Something tells me, this has something to do with her plan to kill you." Damon said looking at Klaus.  
Klaus looked round and grabbed Bonnie who was stood behind Stefan.  
"You lower this barrier and find her, now."He shouted.  
"Its going to take time, she's stronger than me right now." Bonnie whimpered.  
"Better get started then." He shouted at her again losing his temper.  
"Why would she need Rik?" Buffy asked panicked, it didn't make sense why she would need them both to kill Klaus. Buffy knew she needed to get to her and fast, she knew she would be able to cross the barrier but she needed to know where they were, then she had an idea.  
"Klaus." Buffy spun round to face him and he was still really angry he looked ready to snap but she had to work fast.  
"Where is she?" Buffy asked.  
"How should I know?" Klaus snapped at her.

Buffy walked toward him and grabbed his hand closing it within both of hers she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, at first she couldn't concentrate she felt everyone watching her, but it was Klaus eyes and felt burning into her, he seemed to be calming down. Buffy took another deep breath and focused on Esther. It was then she saw her, Esther dressed in old clothes, she was pale the blood draining from her face as she looked on in shock and then down to her chest where his hand was buried in her and had a tight grasp around her heart, with a tear falling from her face he pulled her heart from her chest letting her body drop to the floor. Buffy snapped her eyes open and looked directly into Klaus's eyes. Still holding on to him she spoke softly.  
"You killed your mother." Buffy whispered and he just nodded slowly.  
"Where?" Buffy demanded.  
"The woods, by the old cemetery, there's an old house." Klaus said calmly and Buffy nodded.

She dropped his hand and turned to Bonnie "Work on the barrier."  
Buffy turned and made a run for it, she knew where they would be, there was a hot spot of power there, and she knew that's where she would find Esther.

Buffy looked to have made it in time, she saw Esther and Elena outside. Elena was crying and Esther looked to be threatening her, Buffy made a dash forward and stopped when Esther began to choke. Her body then dropped to the floor, while Rik stood behind her holding her heart in his hands. He dropped it to the floor and looked at Buffy.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and Buffy walked forwards and hugged him tight for a moment before finally realising him, she took a step back and she knew something wasn't right. She turned to Elena and back to Rik.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.  
"Esther she made me like them." Rik whispered.  
"Like who?" Buffy demanded.  
"She made me indestructible like an original, a perfect hunter." Rik stuttered.  
"A vampire?" Buffy was shocked to her core, she couldn't lose him. "Why?"  
"A vampire to end all vampires, she gave me the power to kill them all." Rik answered.  
"It's over, I don't want this. I don't want to make the transition." He added and Buffy felt the tears fall down her face.

It was then everyone turned up, Stefan, Damon, Meredith, Jeremy. They all talked for a few minutes discussing what had happened and arguing over what was going to happen next, Buffy sat in silence still shocked over what had happened. Rik had finally had enough of the arguing and made his way in to the abandoned house where he would live his last few moments, Meredith followed him she could give a sedative that would allow him to fall asleep and go peacefully. After she left the house, Stefan took an emotional Elena and Jeremy home; Meredith in turn left leaving Buffy and Damon who made their way inside the house to sit beside Rik.

Buffy knew she needed to be strong here, keep it together. He didn't want to be a vampire and she didn't want to see him as one, but it was so hard to see him now in his last few moments, knowing there was nothing that could be done.

"Rik, this isn't what you want, it's not who you are?" Buffy was anxious.  
"You only knew the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way before befriending a bunch of vampires instead of killing them." Rik spoke quietly, the sedatives where starting to work.  
"My dark side was dangerous enough as a human, I can't be a vampire." He added.

Buffy lowered her head and although she didn't want to admit it she knew he was right.  
"I'll stay here with him, you go you don't need to watch this." Damon spoke.  
"No, I want to be here." Buffy said not taking her eyes off Rik.  
"Buffy, I don't want you to watch me die. This is the right thing to do; I don't need you to see this." Rik said.

Buffy waited a few minutes, she wanted to stay with him, but she didn't want to watch another loved one die. Buffy gulped and lowered herself in front of Rik, a tear escaped and Buffy knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.  
"Your one of the strongest people I know, and I'm really glad I met you Rik." Buffy sobbed.

She stood and Rik looked like he about to pass out from the sedative, Buffy gave Damon a nod, and then left the house. She took a deep breath and then ran all the way to her house, she came through the back and sat on the porch, pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her head into her hands, she let the tears flow and she began to sob into her hands.

She didn't know how long she had been sat there like that, but she felt him sit next to her, and felt him put his arm around her waist and pull her across so she sat right beside him in his arms, he held her as she sat in uncontrollable grief.


	10. Chapter 10 - Torn Apart

Hi, been a while since I updated because I've been really busy with work, but got lots of nice reviews and it got me motivated to post another chapter.  
So hope you enjoy chapter 10 :)

* * *

Chapter 10 –  
Torn Apart

_She was running through woods, and felt the adrenaline pumping through her and she remembered what it was like to hunt, the thrill and the power was overwhelming there was nothing like it, and she could no longer deny that although she longed to have some sort of a normal life she didn't think she could live life without her strength , she never wanted to lose her power. _

_She ran quickly and quietly and lost in her own thoughts ran straight into a solid body with such a force it should of sent them both to the floor, but he was strong and had been expecting her. He grabbed her by the arms and gave her his trademark smile, showing off those cute dimples, he spoke.  
"Running from something, my love?" He spoke serious but she caught the glint in his eyes and knew he was playing, she smiled sweetly back at him.  
"Maybe I was running from you." She teased.  
"You would never need to run from me." His smile had dropped and she suddenly felt afraid, although sensing it, he tightened his grip on her arms pulling her into him, his eyes never leaving her.  
"Don't be afraid, you're safe." He whispered and suddenly let go of her, he took a step back and she felt the air around her turn cold, felt her heart quicken and felt the spring of tears in her eyes, she looked back towards him and he was cold, grey and veins appeared all over his skin, his eyes began to fill up but he did not tear them away from her, and before she could move he dropped to the floor._

* * *

Buffy sat up right, her heart still beating fast. She had been dreaming about Klaus and she could still feel his touch wrapped around her. She shook her self, it was just a dream it didn't mean anything. She was mentally drained after everything that had happened yesterday. She wasn't sure what to do with herself; she would normally train with Rik in a morning. She wondered if Klaus had left town yet, after finally getting rid of his mother he was free to move on. They hadn't really spoke last night, he had just been there for her, he had held her and comforted her, it wasn't till after he left she had realised that it was something she really needed.

Buffy sighed as her phone buzzed beside her, she leaned over and read the text from Elena.  
'At school, please come alone ASAP'  
Buffy grunted was there ever a peaceful day in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Buffy made her way through the school, she had come alone and the school grounds were deserted. She walked quietly down the corridors looking for Elena, when she heard some kind of sobbing coming further down the hallway. She made her way to the classroom and came to a standstill in total shock.

"And so the slayer joins us." Rik Laughed.  
Buffy examined the room quickly, Caroline sat tied and bound in a chair with pencils piercing both palms of her hands, a mouth gag soaked in Vervain kept her quiet. Elena sat in the chair beside her scared.  
"Rik?" Buffy asked confused "You completed the transition." Buffy stated.  
"It would seem I have a course." Rik answered.  
"And what would that be?" Buffy asked him cautiously.  
"To end all vampires." Rik said angry. "I want you to kill her." He pointed at Caroline, and Buffy shook her head she would not be commanded by anyone.  
"She's not done anything wrong Rik." Buffy stated.  
"If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them." Rik shouted and lunged forwards towards her.

Buffy reacted quickly and ducked underneath him, she looked quickly at Elena and shouted "Go", and she quickly stood and began to help Caroline get free. Rik looked towards them, but Buffy manoeuvred her way in to his eye line to distract him. He growled and moved towards her again; grabbing his arm she swung him round her and sent a kick into his chest sending him backwards into the wall. Elena and Caroline made a run for it and Buffy grabbed the bottle of vervain and smashed into Rik's face, he screamed in agony falling to the fall, she took a step back and ran from the room.

She ran down the empty corridor and stopped at the end turning back round to see if he had followed her, but she could not hear anything, she took a step back slowly and a hand grabbed her waist and another was placed tightly over her mouth pulling her backwards.  
"Ssshh, ssshh. It's okay, it's me, you're safe." Klaus whispered into her ear and she felt those last words echo through her, the same phrase from her dream it sent shivers down her. He still held her tightly in place, but he removed his hand from her mouth.  
"We'll save Elena, you go straight home, straight inside, you understand?" He whispered into her ear, so close she could feel the heat in his words. When she did not answer he spun her round to face him holding her arms.  
"Do you understand?" He said more urgently and Buffy just nodded she still heard his words from her dream spinning round in her head. She looked into his eyes and he seemed urgent.  
"Thank you." She whispered back to him, she wasn't just thanking him for being there now, but for being with her last night when she had needed someone. He squeezed her arms where he had held her and then he was gone.

* * *

Buffy had gone to the Salvatore's house, she was waiting for them to get back from the school, and she knew they would meet here and discuss their next move, and plan what to do about Rik. Buffy paced the living room impatiently she didn't want to sit still because when she did all she could think about was Klaus's words to her "Your safe." She didn't believe in coincidence she had dreamt him saying it and then he showed up at the school and said the same words.  
Damon and Stefan came bounding into the room distracting her from her thoughts.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.  
"Rik got away and Klaus got Elena." Damon said angry and Buffy took a step back.  
"Klaus has Elena." Buffy repeated.  
"Esther linked Rik's life to Elena's, when she dies, he dies too, and Rik having the only weapon that can kill an original, Klaus won't take any chances. He's going to kill her." Stefan explained.

Buffy shook her head, she felt stupid all this time she thought he may have been different but she couldn't stand by and do nothing while he planned to kill one of her friends, Elena was innocent and it was her job to slay the vampires.

"Do you have a plan?" Buffy asked.  
"Bonnie wants to desiccate him, we can't let Klaus die because he claims we are all his blood line, but we can desiccate him like they did to Mikael." Stefan said.  
"What about Rik?" Buffy asked.  
"He's trapped in the school right now, no day light ring, so one problem at a time." Damon stated.  
"Let's go then." Buffy spoke eager to get it over with.

* * *

Buffy, Stefan, Damon and Tyler crept up to Klaus's house. Tyler had explained Klaus was inside draining Elena of all her blood. Bonnie was connected to Stefan and Damon so one of them needed to make the connection to Klaus's heart for the desecration spell to work. The only thing in their way was the 2 Hybrids outside.  
"I'll get the hybrids, you guys get inside." Buffy whispered.  
"You're going to take 2 on?" Stefan hissed at her with raised eyebrows.  
"Believe me am more than capable, and it's going to take you lot to surprise Klaus and take him down." Buffy hissed back and Stefan nodded.

Buffy stepped out from the shadows and made herself known to the hybrids, she smiled towards them and held out her arms.  
"Who wants to go first?" she threatened and they both charged her.  
She ducked underneath them both, forcing them both to turn round and to face her, giving the guys chance to get inside discretely, she smiled once they were inside the house and then proceeded to take out the hybrids, it didn't take her long after a few moments she too was making her way inside the house.

She was cautious, it seemed so quiet. She entered the living room where Elena laid on the floor unconscious and Tyler had Klaus from behind and Damon had him held from the side, Klaus let out what seemed like a roar as Stefan gripped his chest where his heart was. The connection was made and the spell began.

Buffy took a step forward and stood behind Stefan, she looked at Klaus as he began to desiccate. His body turned grey and dark veins appeared all over his body, Buffy gulped it was just like her dream. She had already seen this happen, she looked up and into his eyes, he looked at her. Buffy wasn't sure what she felt but she knew she couldn't move. His eyes never left hers and Buffy felt a tear come to her eyes as his eyes began to water, this was it. She heard a loud beating in her ears and it was getting slower and slower and she knew it was over any minute; still she never took her eyes from his. His head cocked to one side slightly and for a moment she thought he might say something, but the beating stopped and his eyes shut, Stefan took a step back and Klaus's body fell to the floor.


End file.
